myhouseduringmylifefandomcom-20200215-history
Prison
A prison is a place in which people are physically confined and usually deprived of a range of personal freedoms. ImagesCABNX8RS.jpg ThCAMDY72E.jpg ImagesCAL5YX50.jpg ThCAUN59QF.jpg thCA0AXK1W.jpg thCAU9EQ5R.jpg Charlie prisoner.jpg ThCAU9EQ5R.jpg ThCA0AXK1W.jpg ImagesCAI5QI62.jpg Toy prison.jpg Phineas and Ferb escaping from jail.jpg Jail.png Don't eyeball me.png Bvcbcvbcvbvv.png Untitledggdfgfd.png Prison cell version 4.jpg 5470399608 278f5692e2.jpg Shackle.jpg Jail wall.jpg Shackled foot.jpg Screenshot 2016-10-16-22-35-12.png Screenshot 2016-10-16-22-35-06.png Screenshot 2016-11-20-23-41-05.png Imprisonment or incarceration is a legal penalty that may be imposed by the state for the commission of a crime. In some legal systems some of these terms have distinct meanings.A criminal suspect who has been charged with or is likely to be charged with criminal offense may be held on remand in prison if he or she is denied or unable to meet conditions of bail, or is unable or unwilling to post bail. A criminal defendant may also be held in prison while awaiting trial or a trial verdict. If found guilty, a defendant will be convicted and may receive a custodial sentence requiring imprisonment. As well as convicted or suspected criminals, prisons may be used for internment of those not charged with a crime. Prisons may also be used as a tool of political repression to detain political prisoners, prisoners of conscience, and "enemies of the state", particularly by authoritarian regimes. In times of war or conflict, prisoners of war may also be detained in prisons. A prison system is the organizational arrangement of the provision and operation of prisons freedoms. A criminal suspect who has been charged with or is likely to be charged with criminal offense may be held in prison if he or she is denied or unable to meet conditions of bail, or is unable or unwilling to post bail. A criminal defendant may also be held in prison while awaiting trial or a trial verdict. If found guilty, a defendant will be convicted and may receive a custodial sentence requiring imprisonment. As well as convicted or suspected criminals, prisons may be used for internment of those not charged with a crime. Prisons may also be used as a tool of political repression to detain political prisoners, prisoners of conscience, and "enemies of the state", particularly by authoritarian regimes. In times of war or conflict, prisoners of war may also be detained in prisons. A prison system is the organizational arrangement of the provision and operation of prisons. Food Prison food refers to the meals served to prisoners while incarcerated in correctional institutions. While some prisons prepare their own food, many use staff from on-site catering companies. An example of a meal from a state prison is as follows: *3-4 ounces of meat *half a cup of vegetables *three-quarters of a cup of a starch *three-quarters of a cup of salad with dressing *1 bread item *1 beverage *1 dessert Cell 220px-Bagram prison cell.jpg Cg prison.jpg Girl in jail.jpg ImagesCA2AOO44.jpg ImagesCA7Q3IEJ.jpg Phineas and ferb in jail.jpg ThCAINH2TH.jpg ThCAXEFHBK.jpg Minecraft prison.jpg A prison cell, is a small room in a prison, or police station where a prisoner is held. Prison cells are usually about 6 by 8 feet in size with steel or brick walls and one solid or barred door that locks from the outside. Many modern prison cells are pre-cast. Solid doors may have a window that allows the prisoner to be observed from the outside. Furnishings and fixtures inside the cell are constructed so that they cannot be easily broken and are anchored to the walls or floor. Stainless steel lavatories and commodes are also used. This prevents vandalism or the making of weapons. Category:Everyday Objects Category:Places Category:Prison Category:Galleries